In many instances, document sharing via e-mail attachment precludes efficient collaboration. For example, proper document versioning and co-authoring may be hampered by virtue of multiple instances of a document being passed between multiple individuals via e-mail. The perceived benefit of forwarding a document by e-mail may therefore be negated by inefficiencies incurred and compounded throughout document workflow.